mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3008
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3008 Plot: Roxie Marie's Train Set Air Date: November 11, 1992 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: B, V, 15 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar and his Grouch friends sing "The Grouch Explorers" at his trash can, about the adventures they all like (or dislike) going on together. One grouch exclaims that his favorite was climbing Mt. Everest in his underwear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby Honker hatches from an egg and learns to honk like all the Honkers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle Diddle." Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A flower opens and closes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bicuspids sing "Kids Just Love to Brush." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby bird falls from a tree. A boy puts him back, and in return, the mother bird saves the boy from embarrassment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Maria's apartment, Elmo sticks around as Maria and Gabi help set up Roxie Marie's new toy, which Elmo is going to guess (along with the viewer). It's got wheels, tracks and signals, and it requires a certain hat. It's a train set! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano, violet, and violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash A princess claims that she will kiss anyone who has small ears, a funny voice, and bulgy eyes, wears a hat and coat, and is a frog. Kermit is the only one who fits that description, so she kisses him and, in a puff of smoke, she turns into a frog. Kermit invites her to "the hop", and she accepts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"B is for Bubble" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In rhyme, a man points out animals who stole and/or ruined his clothing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heartbroken groom sings "Don't Walk." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Nancy Einstein learns about ice cubes. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Elmo are impressed with Roxie's new train set. It originally belonged to her uncle, and she got the additional accessories and scenery with money from doing chores (and/or made them herself). Elmo learns about the parts of a train. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Roxie tells Maria to fire up the controls, and everyone watches in amazement as the train goes around the tracks. Roxie then wants Maria to stop the train, because they've got a lot more train tracks to set up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rumba pencils (first, last, Crazy Melvin) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: At the movies, Ernie reacts to a sad, funny, scary movie, to Bert's embarrassment and the annoyance of the other viewers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A map of Africa morphs into the shape of animals that are found there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animals and children bathe in water. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Dirtiest Town in the West" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's a whale Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The train tracks have been extended to a farther end of the room, close to the curtains, thanks to the cooperation of Elmo, Roxie, Maria, Gabi, three other kids, and Slimey. Maria shows Elmo how to make the train move forwards and backwards, then fast and slow. Elmo then wants a turn, and so does Slimey - Slimey will ride the train, while Elmo controls it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria isn't sure Slimey wants to go that fast on the train, but Elmo thinks he should go faster. Roxie then interjects that they need more track, and enlists Elmo's help. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover is the newest employee of a fast food franchise which serves such delicacies as O'Fish, O'Salad, O'Rye Bread, and O'Milk. However, this is a different kind of "fast food" restaurant: the food zips by the customer on trays across the counter and falls to the floor if it's not caught in time. Mr. Johnson is not ready for this, so he asks if there's any "slow food." There is, but it's served by a turtle who takes longer than Mr. Johnson wants to wait. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand B / b |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy shows his friend Harry the importance of sleep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "One of These Things." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|By now, the trail of train tracks takes up about 3/4 of the whole room! Roxie tells Slimey to prepare for the ride of a lifetime, but first he needs to go on a test run. The train goes around a mountain, over a bridge, and through a tunnel. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|When the train stops, they notice Slimey isn't on it! As it turns out, he left to recruit some of his worm pals for an exciting train ride! Everyone enjoys watching the worms go around and around on the tracks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Around and Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-10 and 10-0 in Spanish (Maria voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Danny Glover and Hoots tell Telly a story, "The Young Saxophone." Danny reads from the book, while Hoots plays the "voice" of the main character. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A piece of land with water all around it is an "Island." Artist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V in Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, Roxie comes back to play with her train set one more time. Elmo announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide